


No Excuses

by ShallICompareThee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cercò di tenere d’occhio tutti, davvero, ma non gli resero le cose facili.</i> <i>Essere l’unico umano a una festa piena di creature sovrannaturali significava che era lui l’unico a non poter bere – non che ‘bere’ comprendesse a dovere tutto ciò che stava avvenendo a questa festa nella foresta.</i> <i>Ma seguendo l’orribile esempio di Peter (perché l’avevano lasciato venire?), i membri del branco di Beacon Hills sembravano più che disposti a ‘provare prima e fare domande dopo’ questa sera.</i><br/>Ovvero: una scusa per far ubriacare Derek.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di Trilliath; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155917) by [trilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath). 



> Questa è la traduzione della fic di Trilliath. Ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.  
> Tutte le eventuali recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all’autrice originale. È possibile trovare la mia traduzione anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3320430&i=1).

Cercò di tenere d’occhio tutti, davvero, ma non gli resero le cose facili. Essere l’unico umano a una festa piena di creature sovrannaturali significava che era lui l’unico a non poter bere – non che ‘bere’ comprendesse a dovere tutto ciò che stava avvenendo a questa festa nella foresta. C’erano fin troppe erbe di origine e funzione ignota affinché lui potesse tenerle tutte a mente… e la maggior parte erano estremamente tossiche, per chi non era un licantropo. Anche di quello _non_ era troppo sicuro, ma seguendo l’orribile esempio di Peter ( _perché_ l’avevano lasciato venire?), i membri del branco di Beacon Hills sembravano più che disposti a ‘provare prima e fare domande dopo’ questa sera.

Dopotutto, come gli aveva assicurato Scott, il Gran Consiglio dei branchi del Nord America li aveva convinti a partecipare all’incontro regionale (con promesse di sviluppo di interrelazioni tra vari branchi, di stabilità dell’area generale e sanzioni con pena di morte, tra le altre cose) per un motivo. Deaton aveva garantito che si trattasse davvero di un ambiente piacevole, in cui veniva applicata una tregua a ogni ostilità, e che partecipare ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Peter ne aveva parlato come se fosse la festa più scatenata a cui avrebbero mai potuto andare e dopo il suo intervento non c’era stato modo di impedire alla gang di Beacon Hills di fare il viaggio verso nord.

La serata era cominciata in gran stile, con tutti gli alfa e i membri beta di status superiore riuniti attorno a un enorme falò e intenti a passarsi una bottiglia piena di una qualche bevanda sconosciuta (ma chiaramente disgustosa e spietata, a giudicare dalle espressioni esilaranti).

La bottiglia era passata di mano in mano, ripetendo il giro finché di volta in volta sempre più lupi mannari avevano abbandonato i ranghi per qualche regola ignota, lasciando nel cerchio sempre meno partecipanti, come in una bizzarra versione delle sedie musicali, mentre tutti gli altri membri facevano il tifo come a un incontro di lotta. A un certo punto chiese a Erica se capisse cosa stesse succedendo e lei rise e si toccò l’orecchio con un dito, il che non aveva senso; Stiles abbandonò ogni speranza di capire il rituale, soprattutto quando si rese conto che erano rimasti solo Scott e Derek a passarsi la bottiglia, prendendo un sorso a turno mentre gli altri licantropi inneggiavano e tifavano.

Per un attimo Stiles venne attraversato da un brivido di preoccupazione, ma l’ampio ghigno sul viso di Scott gli fece capire che andava tutto bene.

“E dai, Derek, rilassati un po’!” lo sentì dire con tono scherzoso, con voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire su tutto il rumore e prendendo un’altra sorsata. “Lo scopo di stasera è farsi nuovi amici, non fare a gara su chi ha l’espressione più burbera!”

Derek gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma Scott si limitò a guardarlo compiaciuto, sapendo bene che dovesse stare al gioco. La sua battuta fu seguita da risate amichevoli e incoraggiamenti a lasciarsi andare.

Derek riprese la bottiglia. Improvvisamente sorrise con una scintilla pericolosa negli occhi, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Stiles e gli altri beta, inarcando un sopracciglio. Stiles dovette mordersi un labbro per evitare di sogghignare e l’espressione spaccona di Scott vacillò quando l’altro si riportò la bottiglia alle labbra. Inclinò la testa all’indietro e bevve, _continuando_ a mandare giù la bevanda. Tutti i licantropi iniziarono a urlare, entusiasti e fragorosi, mentre Derek svuotava la bottiglia in un colpo.

Bevuta anche l’ultima goccia, la gettò di lato, mandandola a frantumarsi tra le fiamme, e la folla ruggì in delirio. Scott esultò con loro, sorridendo felice e dandogli delle forti pacche alla spalla, mentre anche gli altri partecipanti si avvicinavano per celebrare la fine del rituale di apertura.

“Quello è il _mio_ alfa!” esclamò Erica, sorridendo senza remore mentre la festa iniziava seriamente.

Conclusa quella parte, si ubriacarono tutti alla grande e Stiles stava facendo molta fatica a tenerli d’occhio. La festa era iniziata da due ore ed era già esausto. Aveva perso di vista Peter dopo circa tre secondi, il che non lo sorprendeva affatto, ma era comunque sia irritante che inquietante. Scorgeva spesso Lydia, benché la maggior parte del tempo fosse circondata da aitanti lupi pronti a fare la sua conoscenza. Scott era così esuberante che seguirlo era impossibile… ci provò lo stesso per un po’, ma quando quello fu abbastanza brillo da scordarsi che lui fosse umano e iniziò a cercare di convincerlo a bere qualche shot con lui, Stiles decise di lasciar perdere. Alla fine si ritrovò a stendersi sul terreno, appoggiando la schiena a uno dei tronchi disposti a mo’ di panchine attorno al falò, limitandosi a osservare quello che gli accadeva attorno. In quella situazione si accorse appena in tempo di Derek che s’inoltrava nella foresta per nessun motivo apparente, oltre all’espressione soddisfatta sul viso di Cora dopo che gli aveva detto qualcosa.

Stiles fece un vago gesto interrogativo verso di lei e lo sguardo che Cora gli rivolse era uno strano miscuglio di compiacimento e falsa innocenza… finché non scoppiò a ridere e corse via per placcare Erica.

Quando non lo vide riapparire tra gli altri gruppi di licantropi intenti a socializzare, borbottò un’imprecazione e lo seguì, allontanandosi dalla luce del fuoco. Se non avesse saputo che nelle vicinanze ci fosse un fiume e nella direzione opposta un burrone, avrebbe potuto non disturbarsi a cercarlo… ma in fondo non voleva che Derek finisse per morire o ferirsi gravemente. Così si spolverò i vestiti e s’inoltrò tentoni tra gli alberi bui.

Per fortuna la luce lunare era abbastanza forte e Derek non si era allontanato poi di molto. Gli ci vollero solo un paio di minuti per trovarlo.

“Ehi, Derek, come va?” chiese, raggiungendolo.

Quello lo guardò quando gli mise una mano sulla spalla, voltandosi leggermente. Lo osservò strizzando gli occhi per qualche secondo, abbastanza da far stringere i denti a Stiles, cercando di ignorare la parte più fastidiosa e incontenibile del suo cervello che cercava di fargli notare con insistenza di essere praticamente da solo con Derek Hale, durante una notte illuminata solo dalla luna e a una distanza perfetta per baciare.

“Stai bene? Tu, ehm…” Trattenne un suono sorpreso quando l’altro iniziò a sporgersi ulteriormente verso di lui. Inclinò la testa nel modo che Stiles ormai conosceva bene e che indicava che stesse fiutando l’aria. Poi, con suo grande sgomento, si avvicinò ancora di più e lui dovette ricordarsi con tono severo che, da ubriaco, Derek non era in grado di dare il proprio consenso a nulla e che quindi approfittarsi della vicinanza fosse del tutto fuori luogo. Ma Derek si accorse di cosa stesse facendo e raddrizzò il busto; assunse una buffa espressione terrorizzata e si voltò, allontanandosi a passo di marcia da lui.

“Vai via,” disse, con tono esasperato.

Stiles sospirò e gli corse dietro, inciampando nel sottobosco senza il beneficio della super-vista. Ed ecco il secondo motivo per non provare a baciare Derek: il suo atteggiamento di rifiuto generale nei suoi confronti.

Lo vide rallentare per carezzare la corteccia di un grande albero che gli bloccava il cammino, per poi giraci attorno e barcollare, facendo fare una smorfia preoccupata a Stiles.

“Ehi, ragazzone, perché non ti siedi per un po’, eh?”

Quello si fermò per pensarci un attimo, voltandosi verso di lui con andatura ondeggiante e l’equilibrio improbabile di un ubriaco. Stiles gli afferrò una spalla per stabilizzarlo e Derek lo fissò con occhi sbarrati per un attimo, per poi scostare lo sguardo con fare imbarazzato. “Sto _bene_ , Stiles,” insistette, scrollando la spalla per fargli lasciare la presa e incamminandosi con aria decisa nella direzione opposta.

“Certo, come no…” disse, affrettandosi a seguirlo. “Insomma, lo capisco: sei il grande, forte alfa! Ma, amico, hai bevuto parecchio. E poi dov’è che stai andando?”

Derek lo ignorò brevemente, mantenendo il cipiglio seccato e la falcata lunga. Poi però cominciò a rallentare e ad assumere lentamente un’espressione perplessa. Infine si fermò, guardandosi attorno con fare confuso.

“Al… Alla mia stanza.”

L’ultima parte sembrò quasi una domanda e Stiles l’osservò, circospetto, avvicinandosi ora che non si stava più muovendo.

“Okay. Va bene, allora. Ma, ehm, tu sai che l’hotel è in quella direzione, vero?” chiese, indicando la direzione da cui erano venuti e piegando il polso di lato.

Quello scrutò tra gli alberi verso il punto che stava indicando, poi sollevò lo sguardo sulla luna gonfia ma non ancora piena verso cui stava camminando. Gli scappò uno sbuffo che sembrava quasi una risata. Stiles lo fissò sbalordito quando scoppiò davvero a ridere, spensierato e ridicolo, osservando le chiome degli alberi e le stelle nel cielo limpido di quella notte. Ridacchiò con lui, ma il suono sembrò riportarlo con i piedi per terra, tanto che gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e si mise a marciare in una direzione del tutto nuova.

“E adesso dove te ne vai?” chiese a voce alta.

“Torno alla festa!” sbottò Derek, scomparendo tra gli alberi.

Lui imprecò, poi tentò di raggiungerlo, urlando: “È dall’altra parte!” per poi inciampare su una radice. E non era neppure ubriaco. Uff…

Con la caduta si meritò un’altra occhiata di sdegno, ma poi Derek si decise a incamminarsi verso il bagliore attenuato del falò e le voci rumorose della festa, che apparentemente si stava rivelando l’evento più tumultuoso a cui Stiles avesse mai partecipato.

‘Sti benedetti licantropi…

 

Odiava Erica. _Davvero_ la odiava.

“Ti odio. Da morire,” affermò, indicandola con un gesto aggressivo della mano. Sperando di aver azzeccato la direzione generale in cui si trovava. Stupido alcol.

“No, tu mi _aaami_ ,” disse lei, ridacchiando in modo sensuale, allontanandosi da Boyd quel che bastava per incespicare verso di lui e far finta di mordergli l’indice con i denti allungati.

Le spinse via la testa con una risata sguaiata e urlò: “Taci, ti voglio bene!”

“Proprio così,” ribatté lei, con una voca alta e spensierata e rilassata.

Aveva anche ragione. Tranne quando gli correggeva il drink di nascosto. Almeno non aveva scelto qualcosa di velenoso.

“Ma è fisicamente impossibile per i licantropi tenere addosso la maglietta per più di tre ore di fila?” chiese, al che Erica scosse fieramente le spalle per mettere in evidenza il suo reggiseno delizioso e le sue occupanti, come se fosse una risposta legittima, per poi scoppiare a ridere insieme a lui.

Stiles avrebbe _dovuto_ essere il membro responsabile del branco, stanotte. Era compito suo tenere tutti al sicuro e ora non aveva idea di dove fossero Scott e Derek e stava anche facendo un po’ fatica a smettere di ridacchiare per… beh, per tutto.

Non che non fosse praticamente circondato da roba esilarante. Come l’espressione estremamente a disagio di Peter, che si era ritrovato con una beta seduta in grembo intenta a blaterare su di tutto e di più. O quando Cora e un giovane lupo dalla pelle scura e gli occhi dorati si erano scaraventati nel bel mezzo della radura seguiti a ruota da Scott, mezzo nudo; stavano tutti gridando e ridendo come matti mentre quello li inseguiva per tutto lo spiazzo. Altri due licantropi si unirono alla rincorsa e Stiles non riusciva a smettere di ridere quando Scott scivolò e finì col culo per terra, per poi rialzarsi e inseguirli nel fitto degli alberi.

Ma, onestamente, era solo felice di vedere che la maggior parte del branco stava bene e si stava divertendo e che non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsi tanto.

Stavano _molto_ bene, a giudicare dal modo in cui Boyd riattrasse Erica tra le sue braccia e la baciò come se non l’avesse vista da anni.

Stiles si rese conto di starli fissando in modo imbarazzante e per molto più tempo di quanto non fosse appropriato, quando Boyd sollevò la testa e l’altra si rigirò nel suo abbraccio, distratti dalle grida improvvise e gli incitamenti che si levarono dall’altro lato del falò, dove si potevano scorgere due alfa intenti a fare a braccio di ferro. Uno faceva parte di uno dei branchi messicani, mentre l’altro era canadese, forse… O magari veniva da Washington? Chissà.

Si voltò per trovare un posto in cui sedersi o del cibo senza erbe misteriose. Ma si bloccò quando notò lo sguardo di Derek fisso su di sé; era seduto al limitare della radura, su un ciocco di legno che aveva poggiato in verticale e da cui stava osservando tutto ciò che accadeva.

La sua espressione era dolce e naturale. Sembrava quasi soddisfatto, intento a osservare i suoi beta, e a Stiles venne voglia di carezzargli la faccia in quel momento. Lo sguardo di Derek però incontrò il suo e, accorgendosi di essere osservato, nascose di nuovo i suoi sentimenti, riportando alla ribalta il solito cipiglio torvo prima che lui potesse rivolgergli un sorriso brillo o fare una mossa azzardata e iniziare a flirtare. Derek si alzò e scomparve di nuovo tra la folla. Erica e il suo ragazzo erano andati a unirsi agli spettatori e, dato che lo spettacolo era chiaramente uno sballo, Stiles abbandonò ogni pretesa e li seguì.

 

Molto tempo dopo, finite parecchie sfide a braccio di ferro e un incredibile gioco di non-ho-mai, Stiles non era più ubriaco, ma si sentiva ancora piuttosto bene. Era stata una festa fantastica, benché sembrasse che le cose si stessero calmando, e non c’erano stati incidenti – o almeno nessuno che non si fosse risolto con le abilità curative lupesche. Si era perfino fatto dei nuovi amici! Forse… ammesso che si ricordassero le loro conversazioni il mattino dopo. Almeno era un inizio.

Aveva appena smesso di preoccuparsi del benessere di tutti quando qualcuno gli si mise di fronte, sollevando un dito. La donna l’annusò, cosa a cui si era quasi abituato, e poi sorrise.

“Il tuo alfa,” mormorò con un accento spagnolo. Stiles non sapeva cosa avesse bevuto, ma le sue iridi scure erano ridotte a un sottile cerchio attorno alle pupille dilatate e biascicò un po’ quando aggiunse: “È tornato all’hotel. Troppo da bere, ha detto.”

“Quale dei due?” chiese lui, aggrottando la fronte. “Scott o Derek?”

Lei gli rivolse un broncio impietosito, sollevando una mano per sfiorargli il mento con una nocca e borbottando tristemente: “Oh, _cuchuras_.”

“Cosa?”

Lei si limitò a fargli l’occhiolino e inclinare la testa di lato, scostandosi i capelli lisci e color caramello dalla spalla, attratta da qualcosa dietro di lui.

“ _Qué_?” ripeté, sperando che si spiegasse.

Quella rise e gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, oltrepassandolo, chiaramente interessata a saperne di più sul lupo accanto al falò che la stava guardando appassionatamente.

Borbottando sotto voce, Stiles si guardò attorno, cercando i membri del suo branco. Molti dei partecipanti avevano cominciato a dirigersi verso il gruppo di tende sistemate nelle vicinanze o verso l’hotel, un po’ più lontano. Era piuttosto sicuro che Scott e Isaac fossero ancora da qualche parte nella foresta, giocando a rincorrersi con lo scopo di placcarsi e fare altre cose a cui lui francamente non voleva pensare. Così l’unico rimasto era Derek.

Il che aveva senso: aveva già cercato di ritornare all’hotel quando la festa era solo agli inizi. Ora che tutti stavano iniziando a essere troppo stanchi per continuare agli stessi livelli, era ancora più probabile che fosse tornato in territorio familiare.

Così percorse da solo lo stretto sentiero che conduceva all’hotel – che in realtà consisteva per lo più di un gruppo di bungalow; il luogo perfetto per una conferenza tra licantropi, nel bel mezzo della natura selvaggia californiana. Era davvero stata un’ottima decisione e Stiles doveva ammettere che, a parte tutte le sue preoccupazioni, era felice che fossero venuti.

Per il momento, comunque.

La porta del bungalow di Derek era spalancata, il che poteva rivelarsi sia un buon segno che l’indizio di una catastrofe. A ogni modo, Stiles prese un respiro profondo ed entrò.

Dentro trovò Derek. _Nudo_.

Dannati licantropi…

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, attirando l’attenzione dell’altro, precedentemente assorto nella contemplazione del caminetto a gas, davanti al quale si era raggomitolato. Invece dell’espressione melanconica che si era aspettato, però, ne vide una rilassata.

“Stiles!” disse, sollevando lo sguardo si di lui con un sorriso ampio e compiaciuto.

“Oh mio Dio, stai sorridendo!” esclamò lui, fissandolo.

“Già…” mormorò Derek con tono sognante, sollevando le dita per toccarsi le labbra incurvate. Le sue palpebre però erano un po’ appesantite, rendendo quel sorriso accecante non solo attraente, ma sensuale da morire. Sentì una scintilla di eccitazione nell’addome quando quello sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui e disse: “Sei qui.”

Schiuse la bocca per rispondere, ma poi ci ripensò, perché Derek si stava alzando in piedi con movimenti impacciati e gli si stava avvicinando e no, Stiles sarebbe stato _un perfetto gentiluomo e non avrebbe guardato in basso!_

“Ehi, calma ragazzone,” disse, posandogli le mani sulle spalle per tenerlo in equilibrio quando Derek barcollò, per poi appoggiarsi pesantemente sul corpo di Stiles, posandovi sopra tutta la sua massa considerevole.

“Stiles,” mormorò di nuovo con voce calda, dicendo il suo nome come una carezza. “Sei venuto.”

Lui sospirò, dando delle pacche gentili alle sue spalle nude e rispondendo: “Certo che sì.”

Quello emise un suono compiaciuto, abbracciandolo più stretto e passando le grandi mani sulla sua schiena e sui fianchi in un modo che sembrava andare oltre l’affetto dato dall’ubriachezza.

“Vieni sempre per me,” aggiunse con voce bassa e roca.

“Già!” squittì lui, immobilizzandosi al suo tocco e cercando d’ignorare il doppio senso delle parole e il solido calore che era il corpo di Derek premuto contro di sé.

Quello allentò la presa, raddrizzandosi lentamente per guardarlo in viso. Strinse gli occhi guardando i suoi e sollevò una mano per toccargli la bocca. “Non sei ubriaco.”

“No,” confermò, lanciandogli un’occhiata sprezzante, “tu hai bevuto abbastanza per entrambi.”

Derek emise uno sbuffo divertito e fece un suono di disapprovazione. “ _Dovresti_ essere ubriaco. È divertente!”

Lui non poté fare a meno di ridere con fare incredulo. “Mi hai davvero appena detto… Certo, perché sono _io_ quello che ha bisogno di divertirsi di più.”

Quello aggrottò la fronte, ma l’effetto fu adorabile invece di minaccioso, perché i suoi occhi erano ancora arricciati per via del sorriso che non riusciva a nascondere e gli angoli della bocca erano troppo incurvati all’insù per costituire un vero e proprio Cipiglio alla Derek Hale DOC. Rinunciò qualche attimo dopo, rivolgendogli un ghigno malizioso e spingendogli piano la spalla.

“Dovresti essere ubriaco _insieme a me_ ,” affermò, incontrando di nuovo il suo sguardo nella luce fioca, che gli rendeva le iridi argentee.

Stiles rise con tono impacciato e leggermente isterico, mentre le dita dell’altro gli massaggiavano gentilmente la spalla. “Per quanto mi piacerebbe, a malapena riesco a stare dietro a questa situazione da sobrio,” borbottò, cercando di non ascoltare la parte del suo cervello che gli stava ricordando non-stop della nudità di Derek e che insisteva a immaginarsi loro due stesi sul tappeto, sbronzi e intenti a pomiciare.

Quello emise un altro suono di disaccordo, afferrandogli il colletto della T-shirt con una presa allentata e inclinando la testa, inspirando profondamente l’aria tra di loro e posando lo sguardo sulla bocca di Stiles.

Lui scostò velocemente lo sguardo e sospirò, imponendosi di sollevare una mano per afferrargli il polso e allontanarlo da sé, con l’intenzione di smorzare la situazione sul nascere come farebbe una persona decente. Ma l’altro non aveva intenzione di seguire il suo piano. La presa sulla sua spalla si strinse e i battiti del cuore di Stiles aumentarono in un attimo di panico, quando Derek cominciò ad avanzare: la sua statura e forza superiore unite alla determinazione causata dall’ubriachezza gli permisero facilmente di farlo indietreggiare di qualche passo, facendolo sbattere forte contro la parete.

Il cuore gli batteva forte e iniziava a mancargli l’aria mentre Derek inspirò di nuovo a fondo, per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore e guardarlo in modo pensoso e pericoloso. Stiles doveva _davvero_ mettere fine a tutto ciò prima che la situazione peggiorasse e lui si ritrovasse senza anche l’ultimo appiglio di superiorità morale, ma-

Il sorriso di Derek divenne diabolico e si sporse verso di lui. Stiles rimase immobile e strinse gli occhi, aspettandosi un bacio di cui si sarebbero pentiti. Quello che non si aspettava era sentire le sue labbra sulla guancia.

L’altro allontanò la testa e il modo in cui stava arrossendo e lo stava osservando con occhi brillanti e speranzosi gli fece trattenere un gemito di frustrazione. Avrebbe voluto baciare quel sorriso dolce più di _qualsiasi cosa al mondo_.

Ma non voleva che Derek lo odiasse il mattino dopo. Valeva la pena trattenersi.

“Cazzo, perché diventi così _affettuoso_ quando sei sbronzo? Uff. Forza, è ora di andare a letto.”

“Mmm, vuoi portarmi a letto, Stilinski?” mormorò quello, avvicinandosi per passargli la punta del naso sulla gola.

“Non è quello che intendevo,” riuscì a dire.

Derek lo ignorò, premendo le labbra calde e morbide contro la pelle nuda del suo collo, proprio sul punto in cui il sangue pulsava frenetico vicino alla superficie.

“Ti voglio nel mio letto. Dovresti essere sempre lì,” disse, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla sua vita e stringendo, allontanandoli dalla parete e spostandosi verso la camera.

“Whoa, ehi! DEREK! No. Cattivo Derek!” esclamò, spintonando invano le sue spalle, il torace e ogni punto che riuscisse a toccare che non fosse assolutamente inopportuno. Non che ci fosse molta scelta.

L’altro si limitò a ridacchiare; il suo respiro era caldo e umido contro la sua pelle mentre continuava a farlo indietreggiare, tenendolo stretto a sé e con i fianchi premuti contro i suoi, guidando ogni movimento. Stiles sentì le sue dita ruvide intrufolarsi sotto la maglietta e spingerla verso l’alto.

“Derek, no! Ci vogliono _più_ vestiti, non meno…” lo scongiurò. “Per quanto mi piacerebbe farlo – _wow_ , mi piacerebbe da matti se ti piacessi davvero – tu non sei neanche lontanamente sobrio.”

Le sue parole provocarono un’altra risata, come se fossero state una battuta o come se Derek fosse semplicemente felice. Il suono soddisfatto che emise quando gli sfilò dalla testa la T-shirt gli fece quasi cedere le ginocchia – cosa che fece decidere all’altro che fosse il momento di risistemarsi sul letto. Nel piccolo bungalow non c’era molta strada da fare per arrivare al grande letto a barca; trascinò con facilità Stiles sul materasso coperto dalla trapunta gonfia, facendolo stendere lungo la diagonale.

Stiles emise un suono frustrato perché… insomma, c’era un _limite_ a quello che poteva sopportare e il corpo nudo di Derek che si strusciava contro di lui, premendolo contro il letto, era praticamente il massimo di sopportazione che potesse raggiungere per riuscire ad aggrapparsi alla sua decenza.

“Sei così morbido,” mormorò quello, strofinando dolcemente il naso lungo la sua mandibola, ignorando chiaramente i suoi gomiti e le ginocchia spigolose, per non parlare del fatto che avesse ancora addosso le scarpe.

“Non esattamente,” borbottò Stiles, cercando d’ignorare quanto fosse vera quella frase in certe aree…

Derek emise un mormorio divertito e continuò a coccolarlo, iniziando a muovere le mani in direzioni che gli fecero chiudere stretti gli occhi e radunare la forza di volontà che gli sarebbe servita a rifiutarsi _enfaticamente_ di approfittarsi dello stato affettuoso di Derek e- Quello era il suono della zip?

I suoi sforzi però si rivelarono vani, perché le mani di Derek si fermarono per conto loro, ancora aggrovigliate all’orlo dei jeans. I baci sul collo dopo qualche secondo s’interruppero e a quel punto Stiles si ritrovò addosso un pesante licantropo intento a fargli da coperta.

“Derek?” chiese dopo un po’.

L’unico suono che ottenne come risposta fu quello del suo respiro regolare.

“Cazzo,” mormorò. Il tono che aveva usato era insopportabilmente affettuoso, dovette ammetterlo, e sospirò, girando la testa per posare un bacio sulla tempia dell’altro. Era completamente e innegabilmente fregato.

Derek era totalmente nel mondo dei sogni e abbastanza pesante che Stiles dovette accontentarsi di dimenarsi un po’ finché riuscì almeno a non reggere _tutto_ il suo peso; non c’era modo di sfuggire alla sua presa, però, perché quelle braccia avviluppate ai suoi fianchi non avevano intenzione di muoversi. Riuscì come minimo a mettersi un cuscino sotto la testa… più o meno. E si sfilò le scarpe facendo leva con i talloni, felice di non essersi messo gli scarponcini benché avesse dovuto inoltrarsi in una foresta.

Si ritrovò con Derek premuto contro il fianco, con la testa posata sul suo cuore, e riuscì a coprirli entrambi con le coperte usando solo la mano libera per tirarle dove ce n’era bisogno.

Per qualche minuto rimase lì, irrigidito, cercando di ignorare la situazione. Infine, però, si ricordò di poter controllare le proprie reazioni solo fino a un certo punto e si permise di assaporare il calore del contatto fisico e il sussurro del respiro di Derek sulla pelle. E, dato che probabilmente non gli sarebbe mai più ricapitata una chance del genere, si concesse il piacere relativamente innocuo di carezzargli i capelli finché non si addormentò anche lui.

 

Molte ore dopo, con la luce mattutina che si diffondeva nella stanza attraverso le pittoresche tendine di pizzo, Stiles si svegliò con la sensazione piuttosto dolorosa di venire spinto di lato e picchiare il capo contro la testata del letto.

“Che?” chiese con voce smorzata da un cuscino.

Udì un forte tonfo dietro di sé e si contorse nel groviglio di coperte per riuscire a sollevare la testa. Era l’unico occupante del letto e per qualche secondo il suo cervello non riuscì a elaborare la situazione.

“No!” disse con forza Derek.

Lui si sollevò quel che bastava da riuscire a vederlo: era seduto sul pavimento e si stava fissando il corpo con occhi spalancati. Sollevò lo sguardo fino a notare il suo petto nudo.

“Stiles…” sussurrò con espressione orripilata.

Lui sospirò pesantemente. “Va tutto bene. Non è successo nulla alla fine,” disse, tentando di non usare un tono troppo imbronciato; o di non mostrare la delusione che provava vedendo lo sconcerto sul viso dell’altro; o di adocchiarlo di nuovo.

Faceva proprio schifo a comportarsi da gentiluomo.

Si mise seduto sul materasso, rimuovendo Derek dalla sua visuale, e si passò un palmo sugli occhi assonnati, scivolando verso l’altra sponda e alzandosi. Si riallacciò i jeans spiegazzati e raccolse le scarpe con pochi movimenti efficaci. Non guardò di nuovo Derek mentre tornava nell’atrio per recuperare la maglietta, né si voltò quando appoggiò una mano alla parete per tenersi in equilibrio e infilarsi le scarpe. Quando i vestiti furono di nuovo in ordine, più o meno, aprì la porta e uscì dal bungalow senza aprire bocca. Non credeva che il suo cuore potesse sopportare altro.

 

Saltò le attività mattutine tra branchi, troppo occupato a piangersi addosso. Decise invece di girovagare tra i sentieri al limitare dei gruppetti di bungalow e finì per sedersi vicino al cumulo di braci ancora fumanti del falò della notte prima, tagliuzzando pigramente dei pezzetti di legno bruciacchiati con il suo coltellino svizzero.

Era tutto tranquillo, l’unico suono che si sentiva era quello della natura circostante, ed era piacevole dopo gli ultimi giorni di socializzazione costante. Scott non nascose il suo arrivo, facendo rumore in abbondanza con ogni passo per annunciare la sua presenza. Stiles gli lanciò un’occhiata, per poi continuare a occuparsi del legnetto che stava torturando.

“Ehi,” lo salutò quello, posando un piatto pieno di cibo sul ciocco di legno di fianco a lui. Sembrava una specie di offerta di pace.

“Ehi,” rispose, rivolgendo un sorriso al suo migliore amico, benché sapesse che il tentativo di sembrare normale fosse estremamente patetico.

“Stai bene?” chiese Scott con tono cauto.

Lui prese in considerazione la possibilità di rispondere con una battuta, ma poi sospirò, gettando via il rametto. “Non direi. Ma non voglio parlarne.”

L’altro gli si sedette davanti e, per un momento, Stiles pensò che non avrebbe insistito, ma poi si schiarì la gola e disse: “Capisco, ma mi sa che dobbiamo. Derek ha detto-”

“Non m’importa cos’ha detto Derek!” sbottò. “Non volevo che succedesse quello che è successo. Ho fatto tutto quello che ho potuto, okay? Non è che abbia la forza fisica necessaria a _impedirgli_ di trascinarmi sul letto. Non ho poteri lupeschi io, ricordi?” chiese con tono disgustato, indicandosi con le mani aperte.

A dirla tutta non era certo che li avrebbe usati, se ne avesse avuti. Sperava di sì; dopotutto _sapeva_ cos’era successo in passato. Derek non si era mai messo a parlargliene, ma Kate… Comunque. _Sapeva_. Prese un biscotto dal piatto e lo spezzò a metà, toccandone l’interno ancora caldo, per poi raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio e a guardare l’altro negli occhi.

“Ci ho provato. Che cosa vuoi di più da me?” chiese con tono energico, umiliato dalla sua espressione esterrefatta.

Scott scosse lentamente la testa, fissando il ciocco tra loro. “Lo uccido,” affermò con tono piatto, stringendo i pugni e aprendo di scatto le mani per mostrare gli artigli.

“Aspetta- Che vuoi fare?”

“Essere ubriaco _non_ è una scusante,” continuò, con un basso ringhio a sottolineare ogni sillaba.

“Scott- _Scott_ , non è quello che pensi!” disse, capendo improvvisamente che ragionamento avesse seguito. “Va tutto bene. Non è successo _niente_.”

Gli afferrò il polso, ma le iridi di Scott divennero rosse e quello gli afferrò il braccio, avvicinandolo con forza a sé e inspirando rapidamente.

“Sei ricoperto del suo odore,” affermò.

“Certo,” rispose lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre l’altro gli passava le mani sul petto alla ricerca di ferite. “Si è addormentato sopra di me.”

“Ma tu stai bene,” dovette ammettere dopo qualche secondo, e il bagliore rosso svanì. “Derek pensa di averti fatto male.”

Stiles sospirò, premendosi i palmi sugli occhi. “Ha solo fatto una sfilata nudo davanti a me e se mi sono fatto male è stato per lo sforzo di non approfittarmi di lui. Al massimo sono io a dovergli delle scuse per non essere riuscito ad andarmene.”

“Oddio, Lydia ha ragione!” esclamò Scott, emettendo un grugnito di frustrazione e abbassandosi verso il piatto sul ciocco di legno, infilandosi un pezzo di pancetta in bocca.

“Beh, quello è ovvio,” rispose lui con tono pungente. “A che proposito stavolta?”

“Voi idioti non sapete di essere innamorati l’uno dell’altro…” spiegò, masticando e usando un tono quasi petulante.

“Certo, come no…” disse Stiles con uno sbuffo canzonatorio, cercando di ignorare il tono pateticamente triste che aveva usato e prendendo a sua volta un pezzo di pancetta. “Sono piuttosto sicuro che ieri notte sia stata la prima volta che mi abbia sorriso e anche in quel caso era perché era _sbronzo_.”

Gemette di nuovo. “Amico, perché non mi hai detto che ti piace? Adesso devo a Lydia cinquanta dollari! E dici di essere il mio migliore amico!”

Stiles rise. “Mi spiace, fratello, ma avresti dovuto sapere che non si scommette mai contro Lydia, in nessun caso!” Poi però s’interruppe con il boccone ancora in bocca, seguendo la sua stessa logica. “Aspetta un attimo.”

Un altro gemito. Scott si sporse in avanti e nascose la faccia contro la sua spalla, afferrandogli con decisione l’avambraccio e un ginocchio, come se si stesse preparando per qualcosa di doloroso.

“Allora. Sto per dirlo solo perché sei mio fratello e io ti voglio bene, quindi per favore: non farmelo ripetere.”

“Ehm… Okay,” disse lui con fare impacciato, dandogli delle pacche sui capelli scompigliati con la mano meno ricoperta di olio.

“Mi stai ascoltando? Bene. Ecco qua: è certo che Derek _ti voglia_.”

“Ma-”

“Niente ‘ma’. È un fatto. Fine della storia. D’accordo? Non costringermi a infrangere il codice d’onore tra lupi per spiegarti come faccio a saperlo.”

“Tipo-”

“Tipo, non so… non solo per il sesso. Vuole baci, arcobaleni, cuccioli e un conto comune e tutto il resto, amico. Quando tu non te ne accorgi, lui ti guarda come se… come ha detto Allison? Come se non ci fosse niente di più bello al mondo. Vuole te con tutti gli annessi e connessi.”

“Oh.”

“Già.”

“ _Oh_ ,” ripeté, facendo scivolare il bacino in avanti e stendendosi per terra, sorridendo come un ebete verso il cielo. “Derek vuole lo Stiles…”

“Amico, seriamente?” chiese con tono sofferente l’altro, benché non stesse facendo niente per nascondere il sorriso che aveva in volto.

 

Derek sollevò lo sguardo quando sentì la porta aprirsi e battere contro lo stipite, alzandosi di scatto e assumendo un’espressione sorpresa. Sul suo viso passarono prima la preoccupazione, poi il senso di colpa e la rassegnazione. Abbassò lo sguardo, fissandosi i piedi nudi sul tappeto di fronte al caminetto, benché almeno questa volta fosse vestito.

“Punto primo. Sei ubriaco adesso?” chiese Stiles con tono deciso, allargando le dita per attirare la sua attenzione.

Quello corrugò la fronte e lo guardò con aria confusa.

“Sei ubriaco?” domandò di nuovo, con una mano posata sulla porta mentre aspettava una risposta.

Le spalle dell’altro si abbassarono e la testa si sollevò, preparandosi con evidente tristezza nello sguardo a sopportare quello che Stiles gli avrebbe urlato contro. “No,” disse con voce calma.

“Non ti sei fatto di niente e tutte le tue facoltà mentali sono reattive?” insisté.

“Sì,” rispose Derek, tenendo le mai flosce ai propri fianchi.

“Bene,” affermò, chiudendo con un calcio la porta e marciando risolutamente nel bungalow.

L’altro abbassò gli occhi, aspettandosi un pugno, e Stiles odiò quella reazione, benché fosse anche quasi sollevato dal fatto che per il momento non lo stesse guardando; gli gettò le braccia al collo e posò la bocca su quelle labbra tristi senza pensarci due volte.

Ci mise tutto se stesso in quel bacio, tutti gli anni di desiderio e speranza e affetto represso, premendo il corpo contro il suo. E per un lungo, terribile momento, Derek rimase rigido come un pezzo di legno, schiudendo le labbra per la sorpresa ma immobile di fronte alle sue effusioni.

E poi tutto cambiò. Derek cominciò a muoversi, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a lui con una deliziosa onda di muscoli, attirandolo a sé il più possibile e invadendogli la bocca con la lingua. Passò le mani sulla sua schiena, verso l’alto, fino a incorniciargli la nuca mentre le dita di Stiles affondavano tra i suoi capelli e, di comune accordo, iniziarono a incespicare insieme verso la camera da letto.

“Aspetta,” disse Derek, facendoli fermare all’improvviso e sollevando la testa per osservarlo. “E _tu_ sei ubriaco?”

Stiles scoppiò a ridere, afferrandogli il viso e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“No,” rispose, sorridendo a trentadue denti. “Neanche un po’,” aggiunse con tono trionfante, baciandolo di nuovo senza riserve.


End file.
